hijinksensuefandomcom-20200214-history
HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 47
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers Cat Bong, thoughts on the possible end to Battlestar Galactica, Jimmy Fallon, Watchmen the movie, and is pegging gay. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:00' - LaBamBa Intro - Alex is Bizzarro Eli *'3:50' - Alex & Eli - Brother Whore House Special *'5:50' - Internet *'6:00' - Spinal Tap - V2 *'10:00' - Bill Murary *'10:53' - Cat Bong - CatNip [http://www.box.net/shared/v52l6xahh3 Cat Bong & White Van] *'13:10' - White Van Transformer *'14:14' - Police Standoff with Sega Toy Gun *'17:05' - Dirty Harry / Charles Bronson game - Jeff Goldblum in Death Wish *'19:12' - HE search terms *'22:58' - BSG - the finale during NEWW *'27:53' - Almos praise from Mexicans *'28:57' - Back to BSG *'3'5:30 - Adama fucks Galactica [http://www.box.net/shared/dmcrvbfq1t Adama fucks Galactica, tries to save his face] *'38:00' - Adama tries to save his face *'39:40' - Old Ressurection of Battlestar by Apollo *'43:29' - Jimmy Fallon Show - Magic Johnson show *'51:18' - Letterman / Leno movie - Late Shift *'53:20' - Back to Jimmy Fallon *'54:15' - Watchmen - Blue Dong #22 *-------- - "But hey, that's America" *'1:06:14' - Reading Club - Watchmen *'1:07:52' - Final thoughts on Watchmen - Breaks R rated record *'1:08:56' - Terminator Salvation trailer *'1:11:46' - Lost - Lord of the Rings statue *'1:14:39' - LARPers in Lost *'1:15:25' - Terminator: Sarah Conner Chronicles & Dollhouse ratings *'1:19:35' - Dollhouse vs Buffy - will they put Echo on the wrong side of the law? *'1:21:08' - Dollhouse Hulu Commercial *'1:22:00' - Mail Sack & Vault *'1:23:34' - NASA node naming contest - Colbert's power http://www.box.net/shared/m7lxu3uvm5 audio *'1:26:35' - Colbert informs & entertains - The O'Reily Factor *'1:28:38' - Skynet website *'1:29:12' - Dragons fucking cars http://www.box.net/shared/00sals8bgi audio *'1:30:20' - Sex question - Is pegging gay? - "Doin' it is the best" http://www.box.net/shared/02mq738u8j audio *'1:36:07' - Dutch Rudder is gay? *'1:38:30' - Deserted Island: Book / Movie / Food - "Doin it is the best again - origin of pegging & saddlebacking http://www.box.net/shared/zbu4pydn88 audio *'1:41:24 '- Back to the question - like Falchoire fucking a Camero http://www.box.net/shared/q7pqe24pty audio *'1:43:40' - Obama Sushi *'1:44:27' - One movie forever - Batman on an Island http://www.box.net/shared/bqugrqqmmz audio *'1:46:23' - Ever find something emberassing on a friend's computer - names for porn storage *'1:50:58' - Best / Worst finales in Television - Sienfeld, BSG Pegging, Arrested Development, Buffy/Angel, Adama fucks Galactica *'1:55:55' - Quantum Leap Finale, Eneterprise, BSG *'1:59:18' - 80's show finales, Full House, Family Matters, Sopranos, Dream Finales *'2:05:30' - Simpson *'2:06:40' - News Radio *'2:07:44' - Longest Geek Marathon *'2:13:06' - What animal describes you? - Vanformer [http://www.box.net/shared/zpqbqih6e5 What animal describes you through Generic Sneakers] *'2:16:37' - Robots-ton *'2:17:41' - King Vitamin cereal - British Knights - Generic Sneakers *'2:19:53' - Best Marvel Superbowl Team *'2:22:24' - If you could be in any comic adaption movie - Battlepope *'2:26:38' - Ending Category:Podcast